


Today's a Good Day

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: A Sense of Belonging [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Rey, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Finn, Oblivious Poe, communication is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Rey and Luke Skywalker return to the Resistance. Poe comes to the wrong conclusion.





	Today's a Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer: I don’t own anything, but please, please, please don’t post my work anywhere without my permission.

Rey stepped out of her mother’s office, feeling overwhelmed. She had a family now and she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Rey!” Before she even registered who was calling her name, she had an armful of Finn. He was back on his feet and apparently healed enough to squeeze her to death. Rey stiffened out of surprise at first, then hugged him back.

“I felt you wake up.”

Maybe that wasn’t something you were supposed to tell someone who was in a coma, but Finn just nodded. “I know.” And there was the thought lurking in the back of her head. Finn was force sensitive too. She needed to talk to Luke.

She glanced up and saw Poe standing a little ways away with the other pilots, still dressed in his flight suit. It looked like he was waiting to speak with the General.

She detached herself from Finn and strolled over.

“Your offer still on the table?”

Jess rolled her eyes. “Absolutely. He pretty much raved about your piloting skills the entire time you were gone.”

 “Between him and Finn, we feel like we’ve known you for years.” Snap added.

Another pilot she hadn’t met yet laughed. “You’re an honorary Starfighter already.”

Rey was uncertain about what to say to that. Luckily Luke called her over before she had to decide.

“I’ve got to go unpack and train.”

Finn pulled her in for another hug before she left and the rest of the group bid her farewell.

\---

The next day after her morning training, Rey went in search of Poe. Finn was at his PT session, so Poe was alone and tinkering on something.

She leaned against his T-70, watching him work.

“Thank you for looking after him. And for being kind to me.”

“I know what it’s like to be in a strange place all alone.” He was watching her in a way that seemed appraising. She could sense his sadness and something else, almost like hopelessness. She had no idea what to make of it.

“Want to take her up?”

She knew that any craft he flew was probably his most prized possession. The fact that he was even letting her near the T-70 was amazing.

“I’d love that, thank you.”

Her polite answer only seemed to make him even gloomier. She didn’t understand because she was just trying to be nice. Making friends was hard.

The T-70 flew beautifully, responding like it was a part of her. She stayed out for what was probably a long time, but felt like only a few moments. The feeling of the engines vibrating through the seat was so much better than any simulator she’d ever flown and the smaller craft handled like a dream compared to the _Falcon_. She executed a perfect landing and hopped down to cheers and whistles.

Quite a large crowd had formed to watch her fly. After she managed to escape the throng of people, she caught sight of Jess.

“I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Jess looked surprised.

Rey hesitated, eyes flicking over the people still milling around.

Jess tugged her sleeve. “Come on. Let’s go to my quarters.”

Rey followed silently until they were in the pilot’s quarters. Jess threw herself down onto her bunk and patted the spot next to her. “Okay, spill.”

“It’s about Poe.”

That was obviously not what she was expecting. “What about Poe?”

“He is confusing.”

Jess kept staring at her, expression hard to read.

Rey didn’t know how to explain. “I’m a Jedi.”

Jess snorted. “I had no idea.” When Rey shifted uncomfortably, she softened. “Keep going.”

“I can feel people’s emotions.”

“Okay…” Jess trailed off.

“All I get is hopelessness and sadness from him. I try to be nice and he just gets sadder.”

Even without the help from the Force, Rey would’ve seen the understanding dawn on Jess’ face. “I see.”

“Why?”

“I think I know why, but you should probably talk to him first.”

“Thank you. I didn’t know who else to ask.”

“What about Finn?”

“He is even worse. Confused on top of sad and hopeless.”

Jess laughed. “Yeah, you should talk to them. Poe first.”

“Thanks again, really.” Rey got up to leave. She was halfway out the door when Jess spoke up.

“Hey, Rey?”

She turned around.

“You can come talk to me whenever, okay?”

Rey smiled. “Thanks Jess.”

\---

Later that day, Rey and Finn were hanging out in his quarters watching a holodrama while Poe instructed a group of newbies. Rey could feel him approaching before he stuck his head through the door. His eyes landed on where she and Finn were sprawled out on Finn’s bed. The wave of sadness felt almost like a physical punch to the gut.

Finn brightened. “Poe! Join us”

“Actually, I need to borrow your roommate for a minute.” Rey slid out of the bunk.

Poe looked surprised, then guilty.

Finn shrugged, nonchalance not covering his hurt. “BB-8 and I’ll let you know if you miss anything.”

The two of them started walking down the corridor until Rey found a door to the outside. Here, everyone stayed in the base almost all the time. It was killing her soul. Poe followed close behind. She could feel his confusion and something that might’ve been fear. Why was everyone so intimidated by Jedi?

As soon as they were clear of the base, she turned around. “Talk, Dameron.”

“About what?” He tried for flippant and fell short.

“You need to get your feelings under control. It’s distracting.”

“What?”

“Every time I’m around you, you act like I gutted BB-8 or something.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Rey ignored him. “I’m not sure what I did. I promise I’m not going to take your spot as best pilot in the galaxy or anything.”

She could feel his understanding and embarrassment. “Yeah, that’s not quite it.”

“I talked to Jess and she told me to ask you myself. So spill.” She repeated the unfamiliar phrase the other pilot had used.

Poe seemed to pick up on that and the corner of his mouth quirked up. Then he sighed. “ImightbekindofinlovewithFinn.” The words came out quiet and jumbled. Rey couldn’t make sense of it.

“You’re going to have to speak up.”

“Fine! I’m in love with Finn, but you are clearly meant for each other.” Poe flopped down onto the grass. “At least let me pine with some dignity.”

Rey’s brain shuddered to a halt. “What?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna make a move on your man.”

“Finn isn’t my man.”

Poe lifted his head. “Really?”

“He is my best friend. Maybe like the brother I never had?” Poe wasn’t responding. “He saved my life, more than once. But that doesn’t mean I want more than friendship.”

Rey started to worry. “Poe? Say something.”

Poe looked dazed. At least the overwhelming hopelessness was gone, replaced by exhilarating joy. “I might have a chance.”

“I get his emotions too.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Trust me, you gotta chance.”

Poe bounced to his feet. “What do I do?”

“Talk to him.”

\---

Poe left Rey where she was and almost sprinted back to his room. BB-8 had wandered off, maybe to harass Artoo, leaving Finn by himself.

He looked up from his data pad. The holodrama must’ve ended while Poe and Rey talked.

“What’s got you so happy?”

Poe could feel his grin struggling to break free. “Nothing. Today was just a really good day.”

Finn withdrew a little. “Rey is something else, huh?”

Poe was starting to realize how Rey must’ve felt, both of them pining over each other. “Yeah, she definitely is.” He sat down at the foot of the bed, facing Finn. “She made me realize some stuff.”

Finn tried to look interested. “Oh?”

Poe let out a breath. His usual charm and charisma were failing him. “Apparently she could sense my emotions.” Finn stared hard at the data pad in his hands. “And she told me I was jealous of her for no reason.”

Finn’s head snapped up. “Jealous of Rey? Why?” He backtracked immediately. “I mean, not that Rey isn’t amazing and all. But you’re _Poe Dameron_.”

Poe laughed. Rey was right. Finn was head over heels too. “See, I thought you were in love with her.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah, she set me right.”

“So…You…I…” He still looked shocked.

Poe gathered up his remaining courage. “Finn, I might be a little bit in love with you.”

Finn grinned, face splitting into that smile that Poe loved. “You know what Poe? I just might be a little bit in love with you too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Finn responded by meeting him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
